


Heritage

by blueharlequin



Category: Castle, Grimm (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bisexuality, Coping, Denial of Feelings, Divorce, Drinking to Cope, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Miraculously Everyone is Clean, Oral Sex, Pining, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: Ryan and Esposito have to go to Portland to pick up a suspect. Shortly before they leave Ryan learns that his uncle in Ireland died. Suddenly he can see Wesen and doesn't know what's going on. They meet Nick and he figures out that Ryan's a Grimm.





	Heritage

**Author's Note:**

> set in the first/early seasons of Grimm and Castle

It had been less than a week since Kevin and Esposito had gone to his home unexpectedly one afternoon to get a change of clothing. Kevin had been thrown in a puddle as they scuffled with a suspect and his suit was completely covered in mud. What they hadn't expected was to find Jenny there, in bed, with another guy.

“Kevin!”

“Jenny.” Kevin’s voice was flat, as if he were naming an object instead of greeting his wife. He looked at the other man and deadpanned, “Naked guy in bed with my wife.” He nodded in the man’s direction, immediately dismissing him as the man gaped in astonishment. Kevin walked over to the closet and started throwing some clothes into a bag. He walked around the room picking up a couple of things then nodded to his partner.

“Kevin, what the hell? That’s it? Say something!” Jenny exclaimed shrilly. Javier was about to speak up since it didn't seem like his partner was going to say anything. That’s when he saw the look on his partner’s face. Kevin had _known_. Instead, he turned and grabbed one of his friend’s bags and they both walked out without saying a word.

Later that night on his couch after a game of Madden he turned to the man. “Why didn't you say something to her bro?”

Kevin sighed tiredly, “I really can't be mad at her when I’m pretty much guilty of the same thing.”

“What?!” This was news to Esposito. He thought Kevin and Jenny were sickeningly sweet in love. Hell, they had even talked about having a baby.

“I’m in love with someone else.” The younger man mumbled.

“Who?”

“I’d rather not say, since they don’t know and it wouldn’t work anyway.”

“Bro, that’s different! You aren’t sleeping with them. Anyway why wouldn’t it work? Are they married or something?”

“Or something,” his partner replied. Javier was about to prod him again to tell him who it was but Kevin pointedly turned back to the TV and picked up his controller.

* * *

 

That morning Javier woke up to the sound of Kevin on his phone. The other man must have helped him into bed because he didn’t remember how he ended up there after passing out on the couch. The younger man’s low voice carried into the room, “Aunt Lauren, I’m so sorry. How did he die?” There was a pause. “Oh, that’s awful. Uh, did they catch the animal that did it?” there was another pause, this one slightly longer. “I didn’t know there were any wolves in that area, odd. Okay, well, call me if you need anything.” Javier had gotten up by this point and put on his clothes, a shower could wait. He stood in the doorway watching as his partner’s face drew back in a look of confusion. “Uh, thanks … I’ll make sure I call you then … bye.” Ryan hung up the phone and gave it a funny look for a moment.

“Bro, everything okay?”

“Yeah, no… Um, that was my Aunt Lauren in Ireland. My Uncle Dylan just died.”

“Oh, sorry man. Were you close?”

“No not really. That’s why it was a little weird that she called me directly. She usually just calls my mother.”

Esposito shrugged, “What happened? It sounded strange and what was with the weird face?”

“She said it looks like he was mauled to death by a wolf.” Ryan tilted his head contemplating something, “Then she said to me if anything bizarre happens to give her a call.”

Javier moved towards the coffee maker, “Woo, scary. Castle would say that she was worried that werewolves were coming after you.”

“Ha ha, very funny.” Ryan glanced up at the clock, “Hurry up or we’re going to be late.”


End file.
